People walking or jogging with their dog often restrain the dog with a hand-held leash. Such a leash can be inconvenient for both the person and the dog, especially when jogging. Shifting of the dog from side to side forces the person jogging to constantly switch the leash from hand to hand. This can break the rhythm of the person jogging particularly when the dog attempts to cross in front of that person. A hand-held leash can also be stressful on the dog since the natural swinging of a person's arms while jogging can suddenly jerk and pull on the dog's collar. In situations where a person walks a dog while pushing a baby stroller, the person will sometimes tie the hand-held leash to the stroller. Although this frees the person's hands to push the stroller, it can be a safety hazard, especially if the dog becomes agitated and attempts to suddenly run.